Essentially, spray compacting and inversion casting are known for connecting two metallic materials, one of which is an endless strand.
Apart from the complicated process management, a drawback in the first of these processes, in which an atomized metal spray is applied to a carrier section, consists in the substantial spray loss.
Further, the process is substantially limited to rotationally symmetric shapes.
The other method, inversion casting, is known, for example, from EP 0 311 602. A disadvantage of this process, in which a parent strand is guided through a melt and out of the bath such that it adheres to the surface thereof, is the requirement that the material of the parent strand be identical to or at least similar to that of the molten bath.